


Urgency

by Harukami



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-26
Updated: 2007-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinana asks for a moment of Argilla's time; a moment's really all they have.</p><p>For yuri_challenge: Prompt: Leftover request: Jinana/Argilla. (Pairing order not meant to imply preferred 'top' or 'bottom.') Not long after their first encounter; something they both badly need although they can't articulate why. Perhaps something hurried or partially clothed, but also unexpectedly gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urgency

"A moment. If you would."

Argilla lets Jinana pull her to one side, around a corner, open up a door and head inside. Her heart has started to beat quickly. "What is it?" she asks. She keeps her voice light, amused but wary. She wants to swallow around a suddenly dry throat.

Jinana stops once they are inside. It may be Jinana's own room; Argilla can't tell. It's identical to every other barracks room they've burst into so far, with a small table, shelves for belongings, a bed. Jinana puts her hand to Argilla's cheek, spreads her fingers there.

She says, "I wanted to be alone with you." She sounds confused.

"Jinana," Argilla says. The anxiety inside her chest seems to blossom all at once and expand into her skin. It tingles where Jinana touches her, it tingles across her lips, fingertips, nipples, between her legs. She huffs a soft breath. "I, you--"

"...Yes?"

A little further and that feeling is curling into her heart. She drops her head forward to Jinana's shoulder, and isn't sure whether or not she wants to cry. She doesn't have the words for this. She says, "We don't have time for this."

"What don't we have time for?" Jinana asks. She slides her hand up, unfastens Argilla's hair. "...You are beautiful."

"Jinana..."

A frown. Jinana pulls back a little, presses her hand to her own chest, between her breasts. "What is this feeling?"

Argilla closes her eyes. It doesn't make it easier; every place their skin is touching is tingling. She hitches a breath and says, "I think it's love."

"What is love?"

"I don't know. Desire, at least -- I don't know."

Jinana's fingers trace the line of Argilla's jaw, brush over the pulse on her throat, drifts down and rests over her atma and her heart. She says, soft and cool, "I do not understand." And then, "I fear I wish to hurt you."

"...Hurt me?"

Jinana touches her own lips. "Is this forgivable?"

A hazy understanding hits hard and Argilla feels herself cave. She needs -- something, and it's not a want but a need. She throws her arms around Jinana, breathes, "Yes," and presses her mouth there.

Jinana's lips move slowly against hers as with lack of familiarity, and Argilla exhales, tastes; Jinana's mouth tastes clean with a slight sour edge she can't place.

Softly, Jinana says, "Oh," and presses Argilla back against the wall.

Everything's happening so fast -- and that's good, Argilla thinks distantly, they don't have long. She drags her hands along Jinana's sides, feels her curves. Her hands rest on Jinana's hips for a long moment as their mouths press against each other, into each other, and then abruptly it's not enough; she drags her hands up again, undoes the zipper across Jinana's chest, touches her breasts.

It shouldn't matter -- there's no reason it should matter -- but it _does_ , it does anyway. She feels the hard points of Jinana's nipples against her palms and it makes her shiver; the ache between her legs is getting worse, and she needs to touch it, needs pressure against it.

"Please," she says, almost helplessly. "Jinana..."

"What is it?" Jinana asks, and leans against her touch. "That is pleasant; what can I do for you?"

"Come here," Argilla says. She lets go of Jinana's breasts, wraps her arms around Jinana and tugs her close. Taller, Jinana's breasts brush the bare skin over Argilla's own breasts, make Argilla cry out high and almost embarrassed as it starts a spark of light around her Atma mark. Her own hands run roughly down Jinana's back, grasp at her bare buttocks and Jinana lets out a sound more like a hiss than anything else.

"Careful," Jinana says; there's a heat under Argilla's left palm and she moves her hand quickly, slides her fingers under the band of Jinana's thong at the back, spreading her hand across Jinana's rear. Her other hand drifts forward, slides between Jinana's legs from the front. Although the material's thicker here, protective, she can still feel the cleft between her labia; sliding further back where the material grows thinner, narrower, she feels wetness.

Jinana surprises her with an unexpected low moan, still somehow hollow, and her leg slides between Argilla's own. Even through Argilla's own gear and skirt she can feel the heat of Jinana's thigh and the pressure is good, needed, something she finds she's desperate for. She drags Jinana harder against her so she can brace her back better against the wall, clutch Jinana's thighs between her own.

Her breath is catching helplessly as she rolls her hips against that, as she grasps and grabs between Jinana's legs in the same rhythm, palm squeezing. They're pressed together so tightly that she can feel Jinana's heartbeat against her, feel her own heartbeat between her legs. Pressure's building, and then Jinana's hips are rocking in sudden sharp jerks, Jinana's breath catching on abrupt nearly-unvoiced gasps, Jinana's hand in her hair tugging painfully tight for a long moment before releasing.

Jinana sags against her and Argilla almost sobs as Jinana's leg loosens. She tugs at her hard, tightens her thighs, arches against her roughly enough that her back will probably hurt later, but she's so close to -- something -- to the pressure's building, spreading like shocks until it snaps inside her and she's jerking through a blinding height that pulls at her until slowly releasing. She almost falls back against the wall, legs weak, and makes a noise almost like pain as Jinana's thigh shifts, as she starts to pull herself up; the brush of it between her legs is too much; she feels like the tremors and aftershocks are still trembling down there, dangerous.

"That is desire?" Jinana asks her, low and mellow, lashes heavy over grey eyes.

Hand shaking, unable to hold it steady, Argilla slides it around to cradle the back of Jinana's neck. Her fingers are wet, smear fluid there just a little. Her heart is still beating too fast, like it wants to choke out her words.

 _Love_ , she doesn't say; she finally manages, instead, to close her eyes and nod.


End file.
